


Just Spock

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: I never thought this would actually need to be said, but DON'T just lie down beside someone if you are not familiar with someone to the point where it is okay to do so. Not just okay for you, but okay for them.





	Just Spock

Shoreleave found Jim lying stretched across a couch – since when did he have a chance to see one in space? – and Spock was able to walk in on a scene he hardly thought the young captain would let anyone see, let alone him. Spock, whom he'd fallen for but had, until recently, not been on mutually good terms with.

What should have felt like walking into a trap didn't. He knelt on the floor and simply watched Jim, made mental observations on the relaxed face and slack form. There was no movement when the Vulcan – with great hesitation – extended one long, pale index finger to stroke down the bridge of the sleeper's nose. Jim cuddled in on himself before uncoiling in length again.

He wanted to lie beside him, but didn't know how. How to initiate such closeness, and on what ground, and how Jim might interpret such closeness…

Finally, on deciding, he scooched the torso and middle of the human to the front of the cushions, giving himself enough space to sit back into the now unoccupied space he'd made. With his knees up so his legs created a bridge over Jim's own ones, he felt content to sit and breathe in meditation.

A short time later, his body had begun to slowly fold over until he was collapsed – incredibly elegantly, by any human standard – across a combination of couch and companion. As he gave in to the final tilt, his hand relaxed from its clenched fist to fingers that curled gently upwards from knuckles that rested in the region of Jim's neck and shoulders.

When Jim woke, it was how at ease he felt that first made him startle. In doing so, he woke what then became his main cause for alarm.

"It's Spock", was all the Vulcan felt up to offering; he did not dare use the more familiar 'It's me', should it prove a basis for rejection.

"Oh! Spock. That's okay, then; it's just you."

Spock felt the unusual urge to purr inside. He was just Spock to Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought this would actually need to be said, but DON'T just lie down beside someone if you are not familiar with someone to the point where it is okay to do so. Not just okay for you, but okay for them.


End file.
